Knunic
by nekomixe
Summary: REPOSTED - Knuckles has a secret that's eating away at him, until he finally confesses it to Sonic, but now even more problems are popping up to plague the poor couple. [WARNINGS - MPREG, yaoi, angst, language, and more fun stuff... ]
1. 01

REPOSTED because my last account got erased! 

For yukiobsidian - this is her Sonic & Knuckles request... with a twist.

For fun, I've decided chaos can make a few basic sounds, since it's not very clear in the game if they can ever speak or communicate in any way. So they're like little pets in this fic, with cute 'blurr bur' sounds.

WARNINGS: contains violence, slight chaos abuse, language, yaoi, and a little something else... I can't tell you know since it's the secret surprise, but... well, if you don't like yaoi-related surprises, then don't read. Or at the very least, don't flame me for it later.

I don't own 'em, but please review anyways.

* * *

"Blurr?"

Sonic rolled over with a groan, and reached one hand up to rub some of the sleepiness out of his eyes as he squinted over the edge of the small rise in land he had been napping on. A small, dark blue chaos stared up at him, its eyes wordlessly begging for attention as it's tiny wings flapped in a hopeless attempt to rise to it's caregiver's resting place. The hedgehog, however, was unmoved by the small creature's desperate actions.

"Get lost! I already fed you!" he snapped grumpily as he rolled back over. It was easy enough to ignore looking at the small being with his back turned, but it was a little more difficult to pretend it wasn't there when it started crying for him again.

"Blurr? Buurrrr! BLU--"

"SCRAM!" The chaos yelped in surprise as his 'parent', glaring furiously, grabbed the closest rock and threw it at it. Wailing miserably, the creature fled, it's long rabbit ears and lion tail flapping sadly behind it. The hedgehog chuckled and lay back down, a satified smile on his face. That smug expression only lasted two seconds, however. As forcefully as he had thrown that rock earlier, it was unexpectedly hurled back at him, striking the dozing animal in the lower back. Sonic sat up in a flash, eyes narrowed violently as he searched the surrounding area for that damned chaos.

As soon as he located the small, meek being, he frowned heavily. It was trembling noticeably; it's tiny paws wrapped tightly around the shin of one of Sonic's oldest rivals.

"Knuckles!" Sonic spat out as he jumped down from his perch and dashed over to confront the enchida.

The red guardian of the master emerald glowered at the hedgehog in front of him as he slowly crossed his arms over his chest. "Sonic.... " he growled lowly, struggling to control his temper. If they started fighting here, all the animals and chaos that lived inthis garden could be hurt. Still, it was almost impossible for him to keep his cool around stubborn Sonic. Catching the deadly glare the hedgehog shot at the terrifed chaos behind him, Knuckles gave up any hope of a peaceful resolution to their conflict. Scowling, he suddenly spat out, "I saw what you did Sonic! You should be ashamed of yourself! I thought you fough to -save- animals? Don't tell me you really save them just so -you- can abuse them later?!"

"Shut up, Knuckles!" the blue hedgehog snapped quickly. His fists tightened as the enchida made his accusation. "I don't abuse anything! I had already fed it! It wouldn't get lost and let me sleep?"

"So that justifies throwing rocks at it?!"

"What business is it of yours?!"

"I'M MAKING IT MY BUSINESS!"

"WELL, THEN YOU'RE MAKING A MISTAKE, PAL!" Sonic threatened as he lifted his fists and took a step closer. "'Cuz I don't like people butting into my business."

Knuckles was more than up ot the challenge, and the small blue chaos fled as the two fighters squared off, intent on beating their own beliefs into the other's head by force, if necessary. Sonic, naturally, was impatient and made the first move. Knuckles dodged his spin attack easily and dealt a heavy punch to his opponent's ribs as he rolled by. Cursing, Sonic spun around to make a second attempt with the same attack, but the result was another bone-breaking jab to his rib cage. Hurt, Sonic came out of his ball, and stood a few feet away from the red figure, breathing heavily. Pain was shooting through his ribs. He winced a bit as he started circling his rival. He knew he needed a new technique, or else Knuckles would beat him. He just didn't understand why the enchida was so upset in thie first place.

"It was just a stupid chaos! There are at least 6 of them running around here!" he called over to his opponent. "I didn't even hurt him! The rock missed!"

"That's not the point!" Knuckles shouted back angrily. "You shouldn't have lost your temper like that in the first place! You're supposed to be taking care of the chaos! Is that how you're going to care for your son once he's born?!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Sonic demanded, looking both confused and irritated by Knuckles' comments. "I don't have a son, but even if I did, I would be a cool dad."

Knuckles sighed, the fight visibly leaving him. His shoulders sagged, and his head lowered. Sonic had to strain to hear the enchida's next words. "I just don't know, Sonic... and I can't trust you if I don't know."

"Don't know what?" the hedgehog asked quietly as he edged closer. The red fighter wasn't even looking at him anymore; he had sat down on a large, flat rock, and was staring vacantly at the sky. The blue warrior hesitantly sat beside him. "What's wrong, Knuck"  
"I....." Sighing, Knuckles sat up, straightened his shoulders, turned to look Sonic in the eye, and, with a deep breath, told him the truth.

"I'm pregnant, Sonic, and it's yours."


	2. 02

Same warnings as before. This is yukiobsidian's Sonic & Knuckles request fic... with a twist. That twist would be an MPREG or male pregnancy. If this makes you uncomfortable, don't read. 

Also, for fun, I've decided chaos can make a few basic sounds, since it's not very clear in the game if they can ever speak or communicate in any way. So they're like little pets in this fic, with cute 'blurr bur' sounds.

WARNINGS: contains language, yaoi/slash, and MPREG. Oh- and another killer cliffhanger! HAHAHA!!!!! evil grin

I don't own 'em, but please review anyways.

* * *

Sonic stared at Knuckles for a moment, before breaking out into loud, obnoxious laughter. "Man, you almost had me going there for a minute, buddy! I'm going to have to think hard to get you back for that one!"

"It's not a joke, Sonic," Knuckles replied quietly, his voice tightening and sounding very strained. The blue hedgehog looked up at him skeptically.

"Are you trying to tell me..." His voice faded away as his mind began to race. There was just no way! The fact that they were both males was beside the point- even if it were possible for Knuckles to conceive, first they would have had to have been intimate together, and Sonic was DAMN sure THAT had never happened! At least, he thought he was absolutely sure until Knuckles looked him in the eye and uttered that one soft, heart-stopping word.

"Tails."

Sonic's head fell down onto his chest and he stared blankly at his sneakers as the partially suppressed memories flooded over him. "Tails," he repeated quietly to himself, as though dazed. His eyes were vancant. The dark blue chaos tentatively approached to peer worriedly up at the eerily slack face of its normally energetic and emotional owner.

"Burr?" it called to Sonic softly as it lifted one small paw and pressed it lightly down on the hedgehog's knee, drawing a spark of consciousness back into Sonic's eyes. He absentmindedly patted the small creature's head, then reached lower to massage the sensitive space between the chaos' tiny wings while he spoke.

"So, that's it then, Knuckles? I guess that one time was your -only- time?" He gave the enchida a weak smile. "Mine too," he admitted before the red fighter could protest. The unexpected admission stunned Knuckles, and he sat as quietly as his companion, contemplating what this new information might mean. Sonic and Amy had been together for so long that everyone had just assumed...

Could he really have been Sonic's 'only one'?

"Why, Sonic?" the enchida asked quietly when he reached the point that he couldn't stand wondering anymore. "Why didn't you find someone else after me? It was over two weeks ago! I know Amy or Tails would have loved-"

"Tails." Sonic sighed and flopped down onto his back to stare blindly up at the sky. When had the clouds turned so grey? With a pout, the chaos climbed up beside Sonic, then lay down across his chest. Knuckles' stomach began to churn uneasily as his old rival's eyes grew moist, and his voice hoarse.

"Why did it have to be Tails?"


	3. 03

Same warnings as before. This is yukiobsidian's Sonic & Knuckles request fic... with a twist. That twist would be an MPREG or male pregnancy. If this makes you uncomfortable, don't read. 

Also, for fun, I've decided chaos can make a few basic sounds, since it's not very clear in the game if they can ever speak or communicate in any way. So they're like little pets in this fic, with cute 'blurr bur' sounds.

WARNINGS: contains language, yaoi/slash, and MPREG.

I don't own 'em, but please review anyways.

* * *

Tails had never been one for physical challenges; he was content to pass his time reading or tinkering around with his Tornado, and his friends, for the most part, respected this. Every once in a while though, Sonic, in particular, took it upon himself to ease his own boredom by trying to expand Tails' range of experiences. The hedgehog sighed now as he recalled his last such altruistic act and how it had brought him to the terrifying situation he now found himself in.

Sonic had felt -beyond- bored, not even television or video games could satisfy his restlessness. Sleep seemed his only viable option left. Every time he began to relax, however, the sounds from Tails' workshop distracted him, until finally his curiosity and irritance couldn't be ignored any longer. "Hey, TAILS!" he shouted loudly, as he rose from the couch to pad lazily towards the makeshift workshop. Tails met him in the corridor, looking worried.

"Something wrong, Sonic?" His childlike eyes glistened with their usual wonder and curiosity as he quickly looked the blue hedgehog over for injuries. "You called me?"

Knuckles also peeked out of the nearby kitchen to consider the blue fighter, although his gaze was more critical and guarded, than curious. "What are you yelling about now?" he snapped.

Sonic glanced over at the red enchida a moment, before snorting and turning away, effortlessly dismissing him. All his attention was on Tails as he stated bluntly, "I'm bored. Let's do something."

"But I was recalibrating-"

"Do it later," Sonic interrupted in a voice that bore a note of impatience. "I want to go out now."

"Out where?" Tails asked quietly. He had already resigned himself to pushing his work aside for a few hours. He could never bring himself to deny Sonic- not even for his own benefit.

The blue hedgehog looked thoughtful a moment, before announcing, "I want to go to the beach. Go get the Tornado ready." He turned, about to head back to his room to grab a towel and sunglasses, but Tails soft voice stopped him.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

Tails cringed at the angry snap to Sonic's voice, and quickly stammered, "I was trying to tell you before, Sonic! I took the Tornado's engine apart to recalibrate it! It'll take an hour at least to get it back in flying position."

"Why the hell did you do that?!"

"Leave him alone," Knuckles demanded suddenly, earning a grateful smile from the small fox and a furious glare from the hedgehog. The red enchida sloched against the hallway wall, crossing his arms over his chest casually. His eyes met Sonic's and held them as he said calmly, "Yelling at him won't get you anywhere, Sonic. You should treat your friends with a bit more respect. He's doing his bes-"

"WHADAYA MEAN, 'RESPECT'?!" Sonic cut in heatedly as he took two steps closer. He was close enough that, with his face tilted upwards, his nose could just lightly brush against the underside of Knuckles'. Breathing heavily to contain his anger, the hedgehog grabbed his red companion fiercely by the shoulders and shook him, squeezing tightly. "Whadaya mean by that!? Huh? I respect Tails! I'm just trying to help hi--"

"You're not helping anyone by being such an ass!" Knuckles countered, interrupting Sonic in turn. His eyes narrowed and he reached up to grip the hedgehog's wrists and squeeze the bones tightly, trying to break the other teen's hold on him. Sonic gasped, but refused to let go. "You're so damn stubborn!" Knuckles hissed, ignoring the pain in his shoulders as he tried to free himself.

Tails watched in disbelief as a simple request to visit the beach was slowly turning into another fight. More often then not lately, this was how every conversation between the blue and red boys ended- in a fist fight. As Tails watched his friends, their figures began to blur, then disapeared completely in a flood of tears. It wasn't until the two-tailed fox whimpered, "Why do you always have to fight?" and turned, sobbing, to dash back towards his workshop, that Knuckles and Sonic finally noticed the other boy's distress. They released each other and exchanged guilty looks.

"Maybe we should...."

"Talk to him?"

Both nodded gently, but neither moved towards the back of the house. They could easily hear the muffled sounds of Tails sobs, but neither could bring themselves to take the first step towards stopping those tears. Their guilt held them still, even as the shame washed over them.


	4. 04

Same warnings as before. This is yukiobsidian's Sonic & Knuckles request fic... with a twist. That twist would be an MPREG or male pregnancy. If this makes you uncomfortable, don't read. 

Also, for fun, I've decided chaos can make a few basic sounds, since it's not very clear in the game if they can ever speak or communicate in any way. So they're like little pets in this fic, with cute 'blurr bur' sounds.

WARNINGS: contains ANGST!!!, language, yaoi/slash, and MPREG.

I don't own 'em, but please review anyways.

* * *

Tails' workshop was at the back of the building, nestled between the spare bathroom and laundry room, and it encompassed both the garage and the storage room. Only a flimsy wooden door seperated it from the rest of the house, and there was no lock barring this door, but the small fox slammed it shut anyways as he fled through the doorway. Still not content with small, but sharp noise that caused, he opened it and slammed it again, harder this time, as tears slipped noisily down his cheeks. "I hate this. I hate it!" he whimpered bitterly as he sank slowly to the floor, the door a solid support behind his back, and his tails wrapped protectively around his face and arms like a cocoon. A coccoon he never wanted to leave again.

After a few minutes of crying, he peeked back up, over his damp, tear-soaked arms and tails. His fur was matted where the tears had travelled, his throat felt hoarse from sobbing wordlessly, and his eyes were reddened and sore. The boy sniffled piteously and rubbed a fist across his face as he unwound his tails. The feeling of the door behind his back was no longer comforting- when he had first dropped to the floor he had trusted it to keep his friends out so they couldn't witness his childish tears, but now that the was door remaining undisturbed from the outside, and he began to believe that Sonic and Knuckles -weren't- going to come to check on him, his tearducts began to well up again. The door wasn't barricading the others out, it was barring him in. They weren't coming to get him because they were glad he was gone.

Trapped in this deluded cloud of sadness and self-doubt, the small boy rose and stepped away from the door, glaring at it furiously through red eyes. His anger was misdirected, he knew, but he also knew he could never bring himself to show such fury to the person who really deserved it. Even though he couldn't show it, he realized slowly, that he also couldn't bare to suppress his anger any longer. Living with Sonic was too much to bare when there was so much hurt bottled up inside him.

"I need to get away."

It took Tails a moment to realize the words had been spoken in his own voice. He blinked, shocked at what he had said. How could he leave Sonic?! The very thought made his hands and knees shake, yet, at the same time, he felt his back and shoulders straighten to compensate for his unstable limbs. It only took him a moment to make his decision.

Sonic and Knuckles were still standing in the hallway outside the kitchen when Tails approached. His eyes were teary and pained, but he kept his voice more or less steady as he spoke. The words were heard by both his friends, but it was clear who they were directed at.

"I'm leaving. I need to spend some time by myself. I---" Tails faltered as he saw the shock and disbelief flash across the hegdrhog's face. Sonic opened his mouth to speak, to protest, but Tails cut him off before he could utter a word. "No, let me finish. You can't talk me out of this, and...." He faltered here, the tears finally breaking free of the lash barrier and coursing slowly down his cheeks as testament to the pain he suffering having to say such cruel things to his friends, but, he reminded himself, the words had to be said. He had to do this, even if it hurt. It would hurt more in the long run if he didn't. Clearing his throat, he continued, his voice weaker but more determined. "...and you can't follow me. I need to be alone for a while. I'm sorry."

"For how long?" Sonic asked, his voice distant and heavy with shock. He couldn't understand; he heard Tails' words and recognized them, but he just couldn't seem to make himself understand what was happening here. They were supposed to be going to the beach. Why was Tails leaving? Why--

"I'm sorry, Sonic," Tails repeated, as he lowered his gaze to the floor then slid silently past his two best friends and walked down the hall. His tails dragged sadly behind him as he disapeared through the doorway without another word.


	5. 05

Same warnings as before. This is yukiobsidian's Sonic & Knuckles request fic... with a twist. That twist would be an MPREG or male pregnancy. If this makes you uncomfortable, don't read. 

Also, for fun, I've decided chaos can make a few basic sounds, since it's not very clear in the game if they can ever speak or communicate in any way. So they're like little pets in this fic, with cute 'blurr bur' sounds.

WARNINGS: contains angst, language, yaoi/slash, and MPREG.

I don't own 'em, but please review anyways.

* * *

Knuckles glanced from the fox to the hedgehog, wondering why Sonic wasn't chasing after his friend and begging him to stay. He gave Sonic a ten-second count before he announced in a tight voice, "Fine. If -you- won't do anything, Sonic, -I- will!"

"No." Sonic's voice was unusually quiet, but it was still enough to stop the enchida in his tracks. "Let him go."

"What?!" Knuckles asked, shock colouring his words more than anger. "How can yoy say that?! Tails is -leaving-, Sonic! We can't let him--"

"We have to," Sonic said in that same soft, emotionless voice as before. "Or else we'll.... we'll lose..... him."

Knuckles was born a fighter, and he had seen many things, but nothing simultaneously shocked and scared him as much as when that first tear slipped silently down Sonic's left cheek. Hundreds more followed, but that first one will always be imprinted on his memory as the most haunting; the most unreal.

When Sonic began crying, Knuckles stood perfectly still, feeling both useless and stupid, but too stunned to move. His heartbeat increased, threatening to rip his chest open from the inside, but it was his churning stomach that demanded the most attention as it too threatened to force it's way, and it contents, back out.

This couldn't be happening.

"Sonic?"

The hedgehog looked up slowly, not making any attempt to wipe the telltale damp streaks from his face. The tremor of fear in Knuckles' voice had surprised him, but his emotions were already too distraght to register any more surprise on his crestfallen face. "He's leaving me for good. I made him leave," he said weakly, by way of explanation. "I made everyone elave me."

Knuckles smiled weakly, uncomfortably, and waved one hand limply in the air. "I'm still here," he offered, knowing it wouldn't mean anything. No one could ever replace Tails' place in Sonic's heart.

As the enchida had expected, Sonic was unmoved by this statement. "So what?" the hedgehog snapped bitterly, his emotions swinging wildly from misery to anger. "You're no friend of mine! You don't even -like- me! All you ever do is insult me! Tails was the only one who liked me! Tails---" The last word was a drawn out wail, as the blue figure slumped to his knees, collapsing back into his sadness and loss.

Knuckles lingered a moment outside the hedgehog's line of vision, before sighing and dropping to his knees as well. Allowing the wall of apathy and distance he normally shielded himself with to drop, he let his softer, more caring side show as he leaned forward to pull Sonic's unresisting body against his own. He felt the usually abrasive hedgehog's hands grip his back tightly, as his face turned to press against the place where Knuckles' neck and shoulder met. The enchida left the tears fall onto his skin, and shivered. It was a new sensation- one he had never imagined feeling before, and instantly wished he never had. Sonic's misery was a heavy burden to bear, but the red fighter shouldered it anyway, as he held the smaller teen against his chest and muttered soft, reassuring words to him. His hands found the small of Sonic's back and began rubbing soothing circles outward from that point, until the hedgehog's trembling body began to still and his shuddering sobs faded.

"Shhh..... I'm still here, Sonic. It'll be ok.... He'll come back; he loves you. Don't worry...... Shhh, don't worry..." After a while, the words began to mix together, and, without his notice, Knuckles began to whisper, "It'll be ok.... I'm still here, Sonic.... I still love you...."

The hedgehog stirred in his arms as these words reached him, confused and curious, but Knuckles continued to hold him close. He had become caught up in the intimacy and comfort of the embrace as well, and, even after he slowly realized what he had uttered, he didn't take the words back. They hung on the air like butterflies, kissing lightly at Sonic's bruised spirit and aching heart as he slowly lifted his face to press his wet, salty lips wordlessly against Knuckles'.


	6. 06

Same warnings as before. This is yukiobsidian's Sonic & Knuckles request fic... with a twist. That twist would be an MPREG or male pregnancy. If this makes you uncomfortable, don't read. 

Also, for fun, I've decided chaos can make a few basic sounds, since it's not very clear in the game if they can ever speak or communicate in any way. So they're like little pets in this fic, with cute 'blurr bur' sounds.

WARNINGS: contains angst, language, yaoi/slash, and MPREG.

I don't own 'em, but please review anyways.

* * *

Despite their attempts to act otherwise, at their core, Sonic and Knuckles were both the same- both lonely animals in desperate need for physical contact and love. The hug excited their tastebuds for intimacy, but it didn't feed their hunger. They stretched out across the floor, with Knuckles resting one arm under Sonic's head as a pillow while he ravaged his mouth. The hedgehog bucked his hips underneath him, demanding more.

"Knuckles..." he moaned softly when he finally had to end the searing kiss to refill his aching lungs. "Are you--"

"Not now, Sonic," the enchida shushed him, not wanting a few token words to ruin the moment. He knew that if he paused to think about it too long he'd would never go through with this, despite the desire crippling his body, so it was best to just push forward; to just let the moment take them where it would.

Sonic had other thoughts, however. Even as Knuckles pressed their bodies together, his mind was racing through the different possibilities of what might happen next. In every scenario, one thing remained constant... there was NO WAY Knuckles was going to 'top' him! A mischievious glint flashed in his eyes, and a smiled played over his lips. He needed this- he wanted it. Anything to keep the guilt at bay; anything to keep his mind off--

"Uhh..." The groan slipped off of Sonic's lips without his realizing it. He looked down to see Knuckles had slid down his chest and was now slowly tracing lazy circles across his abdomen with his tongue. "Stop that!" the hedgehog gasped, his voice thick and throaty. Knuckles didn't even look up, but they were pressed so close together, Sonic felt the rumble of laughter pass through the other fighter. It tickled. His laughter came out a throaty, needy groan.

Knuckles let a grin twist up the corners of his lips as he slid a bit lower. He never would have imagined himself in a position like this with anyone -let alone Sonic!- but now, trapped in the moment, he couldn't remember why he had always thought it so wrong to be around the hedgehog. He couldn't deny, from this proximity, Sonic had a gorgeous body. Every muscles was taunt and tight, and his skin was much smoother than the spiked hair led you to believe. His fur was soft and yeilding to the touch. "Sonic," he murmurred softly as he let his tongue travel lower, and felt his companion's body jerk nervously in response. This was a first for them both, but it was obvious the blue fighter was less comfortable with the idea of intercourse than the enchida. "Relax, I know what I'm doing," Knuckles whispered with a hint of his usual impatient tone lacing the words.

Sonic sat up part way and looked at him with a mixture of curiosity and doubt. "Have you done this before? With who!?"

Knuckles was relieved it was nearly impossible to tell when he was blushing. He sat up on his knees as well, and cleared his throat slowly. "Well, no, I've never-- I mean, not with anyone, but I know how it's done... more or less."

".... more or less?" Sonic repeated with a discouraged frown. That didn't sound very good to him, or very attractive. "I'm not about to be your test guinea pig, man!" he immediately stated, bluntly, before starting to get back onto his feet. "Count me out!"

"Hey! Hang on!" Knuckles exclaimed, grabbing the hedgehog's wrist and pulling him back down onto the floor. "It's no big deal. We- "

"Yes, it's a big deal!" Sonic snapped, glaring.

"Why?" Knuckles watched Sonic grow quiet, then look away, refusing to answer. after a moment, the enchida asked a second question. "Do you know what to do, then?"

"Better than you do!" Sonic immediately retorted, refusing to admit his own virginity. He regretted it a second later when Knuckles smirked. The red fighter wasn't buying that at all!

"Ok then, if you're the expert, you can lead this little dance," he suugested coyly, with an amused smile as he stretched out on his back, looking calmly up at the startled looking hedgehog through half-lidded eyes. When Sonic hesitated above him, he added with an intentional sigh of disapointment, "Unless you don't think you can handle it..."

That was all it took. Seconds later, Knuckles groaned loudly as he felt a wet, urgent tongue lapping against his most private region. "Sonic, yes....AHHH!" His body arched as the hedgehog moved lower for a few moments of intense licking, then removed tongue completely fromthe enchida's heated skin. "Sonic"  
"Sh..." The hedgehog's voice came as a whisper right beside his ear. The other teen's breath tickled against his sweaty cheek. He hadn't noticed Sonic move up beside him, but now thew hedgehog rolled on top, so they were lined up face to face. A quick, demanding kiss was exchanged, before Knuckles heard Sonic say the words his body had been waiting for.

"Are you ready?"

He didn't even need to reply; his body's reaction said it all. Even from the 'bottom' position, Knuckles led their bodies into an animalistic dance of desire and want. It seemed endless and instant at the same time. Every touch and tease was engraved into both their memories, yet, at the same time, the whole night seemed to blur into one hurried, indistinguishable His grief over Tails' departure faded into the caphony of grunts and moans, and by the time he and Knuckles fell apart, panting heavily and aching with spent lust and energy, the blue hedgehog could hardly recall what he should be attributing that lingering trace of guilt shrouding his heart to. All he had the energy left to do was roll over, sigh contentedly, and curl up against the warmth of his new lover's body, before sleep claimed them both.

(end flashback! YAY!)

Now, two weeks later, Sonic scuffed the carpet slowly and deliberately with his shoe as he recalled, with a renewed sense of shame, the look of betrayal and anguish on Tails' face as the fox had fled tearfully from the house that day, leaving his beloved, dismantled Tornado behind as a constant reminder of how Sonic had let him down, and let their friendship fall to pieces much like the broken plane.

In those moments after Tails had left, when his own tears had seemed too painful to keep inside and had washed over Knuckles' supportive shoulder, Sonic had thought he'd never know a feeling of lose or despair like this again. Now though, as he realized Knuckles was on the verge of leaving him behind as well, and taking their unborn child with him, that same gripping, squeezing fear tightened around his heart. "No.... Knuckles," he whimpered weakly, as his eyes once again began to grow moist. When he was younger, Sonic had prided himself for never crying in front of others, but now, in the span of only 14 days, he was finding himself in tears again in front of the person he most wanted to impress. "Damnit," he hissed as he scrubbed a fist across his damp cheeks, but, despite his pride, once they had started, the tears continued to fall noisily until he was nothing but a sobbing mess, lying at Knuckles' feet.


	7. 07

Same warnings as before. This is yukiobsidian's Sonic & Knuckles request fic... with a twist. That twist would be an MPREG or male pregnancy. If this makes you uncomfortable, don't read. 

Also, for fun, I've decided chaos can make a few basic sounds, since it's not very clear in the game if they can ever speak or communicate in any way. So they're like little pets in this fic, with cute 'blurr bur' sounds.

WARNINGS: contains angst, language, yaoi/slash, and MPREG.

I don't own 'em, but please review anyways.

* * *

"I -really- don't need this," Knuckles muttered as he knelt down and tried to look at Sonic through detached eyes. The hedgehog's neurotism was really none of his concern. He didn't have to get involved again. Hadn't it cost him enough troble last time? Even as he reminded himself of these things, however, Knuckles' eyes travelled slowly over the blue figure's hunched shoulders and tense muscles, to the shaking arms hiding his face. The hedgehog entire body was trembling as he sobbed, and, despite his better judgement, Knuckles began to feel sorry for him. Again.

He was careful what he said this time as he rubbed the hedgehog's back soothingly. The instant Knuckles had touched him, Sonic had found his way onto his knees and lunged forward to wrap his arms around the enchida's neck and bury his face in the warm spot between his old rival's neck and shoulder. The comfort spot.

Sonic, after a short time of muted sobs and sniffling, sat up slowly, tears still moist on his cheeks, and ran one index finger slowly down the other teen's cheek, then jawline. "Knuckles," he moaned in a hoarse, tear-strained voice. "What---"

"Shut up, Sonic. You're such a drama queen," the red fighter said with a soft smile as he kissed the salty, damp cheek. "Tails will come back. I'll stay until then."

A soft smile spread over the otherwise pained face, and the hedgehog wrapped his arms around Knuckles' neck. "Thanks," he said softly into the crimson skin of his lover's neck, as he loosened one hand to reach down and slowly rub the swollen flesh pressing against his own abdomen. "Maybe you'll stay a bit longer?" he asked hesitantly, his hand lingering on the curve of warm skin just above Knuckles' navel. He imagined he felt movement beneath his fingertips, but it was hard to tell with the shaking of his own hand.

The enchida shrugged. "We'll see," he said, but followed the uncomitting words with a gentle smile. "Ask me again in 30 days."

"OK. I will," Sonic said with a tentative smile, his lips still quivering slightly. He raised his glistening eyes to meet Knuckles' gaze, and roughly swiped a fist across his damp cheeks before repeating, "You know I will."


	8. 08

Same warnings as before. This is yukiobsidian's Sonic & Knuckles request fic... with a twist. That twist would be an MPREG or male pregnancy. If this makes you uncomfortable, don't read. 

Also, for fun, I've decided chaos can make a few basic sounds, since it's not very clear in the game if they can ever speak or communicate in any way. So they're like little pets in this fic, with cute 'blurr bur' sounds.

WARNINGS: contains angst, language, yaoi/slash, and MPREG.

I don't own 'em, but please review anyways.

* * *

And he did.

30 days came and went, and a month later Sonic grinned impishly as he crept up behind Knuckles as the enchida was washing their breakfast dishes at the sink, and slowly slid his arms around the red fighter's swollen stomach. Knuckles chuckled and craned his neck to look at his lover as the hedgehog leaned forward to rest his chin on the pregnant teen's shoulder.

"You here to help wash or dry?" Knuckles asked with a playful smile. He could already guess what his companion's answer would be.

Sonic surprised him, however, by smiling pleasantly and, with a content sigh, nuzzling Knuckles' neck before replying, "I think I'll wash." Before the enchida could react, the hedgehog moved his left hand down the swell of his lover's stomach to the edge of the sink, then slowly dipped it into the sudsy, lukewarm water. Lifting it again, he deftly twisted his wrist so he could scoop up a handful of bubbles as he pulled his hand out of the water. Knuckles watched with increasing amusement as Sonic quickly moved his dripping hand back to his lover's abdomen and pressed his sudsy palm against the crimson enchida's tummy with a mischievious grin.

"Yeah, I'll do the washing for ya," Sonic repeated as he slid his wet hand across Knuckles' stomach in lazy, sloppy circles, making the teen's red skin glisten and sparkle under the overhead lights as the blubbles popped and sluiced down to his waist, then fell to the floor with a light pattering sound. Still grinning impishly, Sonic decided to test his luck and go for a bigger reaction. Slowly, he slid his hand lower, leaving a trail of sudsy water from the enchida's chest to his belly button, then lower. As his wet fingertips brushed against one of Knuckles' more sensitive, intimate body parts the enchida finally reacted, but not in the way Sonic, in his mischieviously playful mood, had anticipated.

"I hope you don't expect -me- to clean up this mess!"

"Eh?!"

Even as his weight increased, the red fighter's agility didn't lessen in the least. Knuckles turned swiftly in Sonic's grasp and threw his own arms around the blue hedgehog's neck, pulling the startled smaller warrior's slender body against his own rounded, chuckling one.

"You're in a playful mood," he mused quietly, offering Sonic a soft smile, then a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Should I take advantage of it?"

Sonic's startled expression swiftly melted into an aroused smile. "Definately," he purred, with a wink.


End file.
